


Smak miłości

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin dość często zastanawiał się jak smakuje miłość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smak miłości

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Taste of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97154) by CrisisKris. 



> Tutył: A Taste of Love  
> Autor: CrisisKris  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Beta: autobeta  
> Pairing: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin  
> N/T: bo w polskim fandomie jest zdecydowanie zbyt mało tekstów o nich

Remus Lupin dość często zastanawiał się, jak smakuje miłość.

Raz znalazł informację, o eliksirze, który pozwala wilkołakom kontrolować ich instynkty. Niestety, by działał prawidłowo, musiał zostać przygotowany przez kogoś, kto kochał wilka. Remus doskonale pamięta, jak bardzo czuł się wtedy rozczarowany — wszyscy jego przyjaciele już nie żyli, więc nie został nikt, kto kochałby go dostatecznie, by spełnić ten warunek.

Wtedy pojawił się w Hogwarcie, by zacząć uczyć. Pewnego wieczoru przed jego drzwiami pojawił się Severus Snape z kielichem w dłoni.

— Wypij to. Natychmiast — warknął. — Nie uwarzyłem, by się teraz zmarnowało.

Remus był zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że miłość na gorzki smak.


End file.
